Alpha & Omega
by Artemis Hunter 441
Summary: Captain James T. Kirk goes into heat, his scent calling out to all unmated Alphas on the ship. But it is his Vulcan XO who sees him through. (ONE-SHOT)


_Dear readers, this story is a one shot as you might already have seen. Don't expect me to write a second chapter._

* * *

 **A Match made in the Heaven of Love**

* * *

Spock was in one of Enterprise's science labs when he smelt the attractive scent. He wanted to ignore it, but his body moved on its own.

Outside the science labs, the half-Vulcan found that more officers were acting strange, both male and female. All of them were growling and expel pheromones.

His own body went through a likewise process, but his pheromones were far stronger than those of the other officers… which was most likely the explanation why they watched him cautiously when taking several steps backwards.

Spock followed the smell of the sweet scent, smelling to him like the flowers from his mother's garden and the breeze of wind in San Francisco. It was a compelling smell, unlike anything he'd ever smelt before. It was drawing him in.

The closer he came to the smell, the more he felt his primal urges float to the surface.

As he stood before the room where the pheromones came from, he was shocked to notice he stood before the Captain's private bedchamber.

And it was locked.

"Curious…" the Vulcan said, going to his own chambers before entering the Captain's through the bedroom. He locked the bathroom door behind him to secure that no one else could enter.

The Captain laid there on his bed sweating heavily while pushing and pulling something green in and out of his anus, moaning as the movement was made. The pheromones were expelled through the sweat.

Spock had to stop himself from pouncing right onto the human… but the temptation was enormous.

Kirk opened his eyes, finding the Vulcan's heated gaze. "Spock…" he moaned. "help me."

"What. Can. I. Do." his voice began to stutter, his eyes roaming over the naked body that was lying only 5 feet away from him in the dimmed artificial light.

"I know you are Alpha… please, help me to find relief!"

This was the moment that the half-Vulcan pounced straight onto the bed, covering the naked body with his own. His clothing was gone, skin now touching skin.

James was mewling beneath him, which caused Spock to growl lustfully.

The First Officer grabbed the sex toy and threw it across the room.

Captain Kirk was emitting even more pheromones, causing the half-Vulcan's pupils to dilate until they were fully black. "Spock…" he moaned, thrusting upwards against the green cock.

Spock roared at the sensation, shoving himself straight inside the open hole. It was so tight around him, sucking him deeper in.

As soon as the Vulcan was inside, Kirk switched their positions, straddling the other man's hips before he began bouncing on the cock.

The science officer watched his new mate bounce on his cock, seductively and with an unknown grace. He switched them again, pounding his mate into the matrass.

James met his trusts with an equal needing pace, his hazel eyes staring at him seductively.

"You will be mine, James." Spock growled.

"Yes… _ah!_ Yours!" the Captain moaned.

The Vulcan felt the base of his cock swell, the knot forming. And with a particular hard trust, the swelling knot pushing past the entrance's muscle. He roared and bit down on the pheromone glands.

Kirk arched his back, pushing his body into the Alpha and moved his head to the other side of the bite.

The skin was broken and slightly bleeding.

Spock lapped up the red blood as they came down from their copulation.

Jim's right hand cupped Spock's left cheek and kissed his lips. "Thank you. I wouldn't have wanted to share this with any other. Please, don't leave."

"You were exquisite, I will never be able to find another." the Vulcan said, nipping at the human's neck. "May I have your mind?"

"Yes, take what you need."

The First Officer rose his hand, his fingers sliding onto the meld points. "My mind to your mind," _'my thoughts to your thoughts.'_

The mindscape he entered was bright like the Vulcan sun and calming like the Terran seas, it was astonishing and exquisite. This was his mate, this was Jim.

 _'James,_ T'hy'la _, you shall never be alone. I will be with you, as we are one forever.'_ this was the Vulcan's promise as their telepathic bond formed.

* * *

Months later, the Captain of the USS Enterprise gave birth to twin boys.

Everyone was shocked when they saw the bond bite on the Captain's sweat gland and the babies' pointed ears… it meant that only one person could be the other father: the cold and emotionless machine of a Vulcan.

The First Officer was there, holding his firstborn son who they had named Sonak while the Captain was holding his other son Sevel.

For many of the crew, it was a great shock. Most of those were also quite angry at the Vulcan for taking the human while in Heat. They thought the bond had been forced, only few know it was requited love.


End file.
